India Tours
Chennai City is one of the most important Metro cities in India Tours. Chennai has a very vibrant culture. The reason behind this cultural dynamism is the fact that Chennai, since decades, has remained a focal point of Dravidian movements, be it political or cultural. Due to its stress on a particular form of movement Chennai has not developed to be a heterogeneous society as some of its neighboring cities such as Banglore and Vishakhapatnam are. Nevertheless, Chennai is desperately trying to put off this baggage now and is catching up with cities like Bangalore and Hyderabad. The history of Chennai goes back to 17th century. Its development is theliving example of how urban agglomerations grow around a nucleus city. It all started in the year 1639 when two of the agents of the then East India Company namely Francis Day and Andrew Cogan, took a piece of land on lease from the then king of Vijaynagar empire to build a transit port. The construction of Fort Saint George started that very year. As the trade flourished, adjoining fishing villages such as Triplicane, Purasawalkam, Egmore and Chet put slowly merged with the Fort area and the resulting agglomeration was named It was later changed to Madras and finally Chennai in the year 1996. The Chennia city is spread over an area of 200 square kilometers along the Bay of Bengal and is relatively clean. You can find verdant green patches amidst the high-tech, high-rise buildings. With a population of around six million, it is India's fourth largest city Tours India. The city has no dearth of tourist attractions but the jewel of Chennai is Marina Beach that is considered the second longest beach in the world. Apart from that you have other attractions such as Fort Saint Georges, Chennai Museum memorial and Crocodile Park among others. Chennai, the scion of Dravidian movement, is a vibrant city that keeps on reinventing itself During you Tours to India Chennai you will get an opportunity to explore the distinct and vibrant culture of Chennai that is so different from the one you experience in North India. Everything, right from music to cuisine, is distinct in itself. Chennai travel will help you understand a new city and a new culture in itself. Chennai is a city where the tradition and the modernism have a subtle blend. From traditional south India courses to fast food joints, from ancient temple architecture to modern high-rises, from Carnatic music and dance to groves in discothèques, Chennai has them all. Tours to Chennai The Indian Railway Catering and Tourism Corporation (IRCTC) has introduced four city-based package tours for the benefit of tourists visiting places of interest in and around Chennai city and Kancheepuram. Flagging off the first tourist van from Chennai Central on Monday, IRCTC regional director V. Sriram said the packages would be economical, meeting the demands of middle-class people. This was the first time that such packages were launched by the Corporation in the country. Tourists will be picked up and dropped at Chennai Central station. Booking counters have been set up at the Central station and advance bookings for the tours are open. A guide would accompany the tourists to give a detailed description about the places being visited. Category:Tour Guide Category: